Bittersweet
by The Name's Silver
Summary: Canada finds Prussia during WW2 and knows he has to shoot him. They're at war. Prussia is a nazi. An axis. Even through anger Canada just can't seem to do it. Nazi!Prussia x Canada. Dedicated to my friend who committed suicide.


**Sooooooooooo I was too lazy to finish the next chapter of Tomato Buddies so I got bored and wrote a one shot XD...It's mostly fluff and a little bit of sadness soooooooooooo have fun. Dedicated to my friend Alexis who committed suicide last week. PruCan was her OTP and she was originally going to write a full story like this. :(...**

**Nazi!Prussia x Canada**

* * *

Canada pointed the gun, he wanted to shoot but he didn't. Prussia deserved it. Prussia was dead already. He wasn't even Prussia anymore he was some weird evil shell that killed people...Someone who...who...Who remembered who Canada was. Who made an effort to get to know him who loved him who Canada loved b-

SHUT UP MIND!

Prussia just stared blankly forward like he couldn't believe the Canadian was pointing a gun at his head.  
"You can just come quietly you know" Canada whispered trying to hold back tears "It would be easier a-"  
"I don't come quietly that's just unawesome" Prussia replied his usual joking tone completely monotone  
Canada looked sadly at the person he loved so much "I hate war you know. It's stupid. It's tearing people apart. It tore apart America and England, China and Japan..."  
"Yeah well it doesn't matter right" Prussia laughed sadly "Because I'm dead anyways. I'm not even a country anymore birdie if you shot me you'd be doing me a favor"  
"You deserve it" Canada whimpered "Do you know how many innocent people have died cause of you?"  
Prussia doesn't respond but looks down regretfully "West is in charge and he wants to listen to our boss and-"  
Canada just stared "I thought you were awesome"  
Prussia looked up obviously shocked "I...Birdie..."  
"I...I HATE YOU!" Canada shouted his voice instantly louder  
Prussia flinched "Wh-Whatever...Doesn't bother an awesome person like me..."  
"You've killed so many people..." Canada's voice remained loud and angry which was _very _strange "So many innocent people. How many _children?_ How many _babies? _How many people were never born because of this..."  
"Just shoot me or get lost" Prussia growled  
"I never needed someone to love me out of pity" Canada continued "That's the only reason right? Who the hell would love me anyways? Of course someone who likes gasing little kids...Well not really. You just liked me out of pity..."  
"Birdie that's not-" Prussia exclaimed  
"I ha-ha-hate you..." Canada's voice was much softer now tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks  
"It's alright Birdie don't cry" Prussia said softly  
"J-Just go back to your s-stupid nazi fr-friends" Canada replied his eyes fixed closely on the ground  
"I'm not going to leave my Birdie crying in the middle of a war" Prussia replied his voice still very soft "That would be unawesome"  
"It's too late" Canada whimpered "Too many people are crying in the middle of this war. I can feel it. The second I walked here I just...felt it..." he dropped the gun and curled up into a tight ball "J-Just forget about me like everyone else"  
Prussia looking extremely shocked leaned down and hugged the Canadian "Shhh Birdie it's ok"  
"Non, Non, Non, Non, Non..." Canada whimpered  
"It's OK Canada the war will be over soon" Prussia promised  
"How many people have to die" Canada whispered "How many..."  
"I don't know Mattie..." Prussia whispered back "But neither of us are going to die alright?"  
"Wh-Whatever..." Canada sighed "I-I...So many families..."  
"Shhhhh Birdie it's alright I promise" Prussia hugged the Canadian tighter he didn't want to see this person cry, not this person...  
"I don't hate you..." Canada muttered  
"I know you don't hate me Birdie" Prussia replied kissing the Canadian's forehead softly "I know..."

* * *

Canada woke up the next morning in a tent. He wasn't completely sure where.  
"HEY CANANANANADIA!"  
Canada looked up "Oh...Hi America...Where am I?"  
"Your in the tent in the hero's camp!" America declared happily "That stupid albino nazi bastard dropped you off here like an hour ago. He got away"  
Canada tried to hide a smile "Oh"  
"But I've got awesome news!" America grinned "The hero has finally figured out how to get into those prison camp things so we're going to go break out all the Jews"  
Canada nodded looking down "Does that mean the war is almost over?"  
"Yup!" America said "That'll make China happy, he misses Japan a lot. I do too! It's so borrrrrrring without my buddy around! He totally should have been an ally. Anyways hope your OK Canadia"  
"I'm Cananada..." Canada muttered  
"Yeah whatever bye Canabah" America said

Canada wasn't as sad about his brother forgetting his name as he usually would have been.

He knew one person would always remember what his name was. And even if this stupid war kept them apart it wouldn't anymore...  
Canada smiled.  
Even though he knew losing the war would hurt Prussia...He would get to talk to the person he loved again.  
Canada laughed softly. What a bittersweet ending...


End file.
